The Game is On - Power Ups and Abilities
Creating New Abilities / Variants It's entirely possible to make any power you want in Gio. ANY. The only thing is, it has to be fair! 50/50! You could also make variants of the current list of moves to make more sense for your character. For example, if you are playing as someone who flies, you can just use the rules for super speed and call it flight. If you want to be someone who doesn't have super powers, but still want to become stronger, faster and whatever else, you can say you want items that grant you these things. Another example is you could have technology to help you achieve these things, or magical spells cast on you or your weapons. Current List of Abilities Super Strength'' - ''Your character's attack is raised by one each time you choose to level up and pick this ability. Once, you hit for 3's and 2's. Twice, for Super Duper Strength, means 4's and 3's. 'Armor - '''Your characters defense is raised by one each time you use this, but you must always be able to be hit by at least one. If you're battling someone who hit's for 3's and 2's, it turns back into 2's and 1's. 2's and 1's turn into just one. '''Super Accuracy -' If you miss your first attack, you get to try again that round. 'Extra Health -' You instantly get an extra health point! 'Shielding -' Before you are hit, you have the ability to put up a shield of some kind and defend the attack, but you lose your turn that round. 'Healing - '''You flip/roll to see how much health you get back, or grant someone, instead of dishing it out to a foe. '''Freeze -' Use this, and one enemy per turn is unable to move for 3 turns unless someone physically damages them. If that happens, they are free to move. 'Aggro Shift -' If you are the target of a foe's rage, use this ability to get the enemy pissed at someone else instead! 'Poison -' If you successfully poison someone, you flip to see if they are hurt by one point after each of their turns. You may also upgrade this to either poison two foes at a time, or make it so one is hurt twice as much each turn. 'Companions - '''You are accompanied by an un-killable companion of your choosing, whether it be a pet, a talking inanimate object, or anything in between. However, they can only attack in place of you. They can be used to attract aggro and make foes want to attack them instead. Before each enemy turn, The Man on the Moon flips/rolls to see who the enemy goes after. If he hits the companion, he will be out for either one or two turns depending on the coin/die. '''Recruiting Sidekicks -'''Sidekicks are like companions, only they have as much HP as the person who recruited them AND they get to have their own turns. '''Haste - '''Casting Haste on yourself or anyone else gives them the ability to go two times each turn for two turns. If you cast it on yourself, you go again, then go twice when it's your turn. On an ally, they go twice two times. '''Reflect -' You can choose to be a real dick and use reflect to make enemy attacks hit someone else instead of yourself, friend or foe. Attacks cannot hurt the person who fired them out. This will take up your turn though for that round. 'Super Speed -' You have the ability to move out of the way of enemy attacks if they successfully hit you, meaning you take no damage if they miss the second time. If they miss the first, it just means they sucked. 'Powering Up - '''You can use powering up to make yourself stronger for any future attacks. If you power up one turn, and you hit for 3's and 2's, and choose to attack with your next, you would hit for 4's and 3's. If you miss, you go back to normal, if you're hit, you go down one. You can power up as many times as you want, just know in the meantime you could be a sitting duck. '''Persuasion - '''You have the ability to convince non-playable characters of doing anything a second time if the first time failed. Things like this don't work on other players because they always think and feel of their own free will. '''Stock-Pile - '''Create Super powered bombs to store for later use once per game. The bombs are always one point stronger than your hardest possible attack, and they are always critical attacks if they hit. You can use them at any time after accumulating them. To stock-pile with the coin, you constantly flip until you get tails. If you get 100 heads in a row (which won't happen), you get 100 bombs. With the die, you roll to see how many you get. If you roll a 1, you get 1 and so on. Rolling a 1 or a 4 means you get to roll one more time, meaning you can end up with between 2-8 bombs. Once that game is over, you lose them all and have to start again the next game. '''Leaching - '''Whenever you are low on health, you can leach health from an opponent if you hit them with a critical attack, you then flip to see if you gained any HP. If you hit for 2's and 1's, you can only get one point, but if you upgrade Leaching, you can make it so you take more. '''Transformation - '''You have the ability to transform into different things, like animals, vehicles or whatever you want. If you get tails, you turn into something inconvenient or embarrassing and lose your abilities for one turn. '''Body Swapping -' If you and your party slip up and go on separate adventures, or if you would just rather be in someone else's shoes, you use this ability to take their place! 'Super Senses - '''Use this ability to sense for specific things around you. Smell for pizza's. See if you hear music from far away. See if you see something the Man on the Moon doesn't. '''Enrage - '''The opposite of Aggro-shift, get the attention of your foes strictly on you, and let your party take care of the enemy, heal or whatever. '''Immunity -' You can choose to make yourself immune to different types of attacks. Tired of getting poisoned? Make yourself immune! However this doesn't work on variants, like being burned by fire. '''Reality Altering - '''Gain the ability to alter the reality around you and make things more difficult/interesting for the man on the moon. Be careful how you say things though, because the Man on the Moon could turn your words against you. '''Fatalities - '''When the enemy is under a quarter health or less, you have the ability to attempt a fatality. After flipping to see if you hit the opponent, flip to see how hard you hit them by as you normally would. If it's a critical hit (aka if you hit them by 2), you can attempt for a third flip and fatality them. If you get heads, the enemy is instantly killed. If you get tails, you lose your critical hit and only remove one health point. '''Beatdowns - '''You could potentially destroy your enemy with one turn, but it's a long-shot. If your enemy has four health, you can flip the coin four times in a row. If they're all four heads, they're dead. If you roll the die, and get all odds or evens (your choice) same thing. Just one tails or bad call renders the whole thing pointless and you take zero HP. '''Double Barrel - '''You can choose to two attacks at once with this. You can either attack twice once per battle, or lose a turn after each time you do it, as if you were reloading a gun. You can also choose to attack more than one person too. '''Elemental Alterations - '''You can choose to put any element you can think of onto your weapon or companion. Have a super powered War-hammer! Have a fiery crow! The possibilities are endless. '''Death Curse - '''You can cast a death curse on enemies that will make them die within ten turns, however their strength greatly increases to the point where they can potentially kill you in one turn. If you have 6 health, they can hit you for 5's and 6's. If you choose to upgrade this, it they die in nine turns, but they can still potentially kill you in one. '''Revenge - '''If an enemy critical attacks you, you can automatically hit them back for one. However, if you defeat an enemy strictly with Revenge, you get no experience. '''Curses - '''Instead of upgrading your abilities, you can downgrade other people's through curses! Lower your enemies strength, agility, aim and whatever else you can think of. Limited to one curse to one opponent unless upgraded. Each upgrade means one more curse you can use on a singular opponent, or you can double up on one opponent. For example, if you level up curse to Curse x2 and an opponent has Super Strength (hits by 3's and 2's) you can make it so they only hit one each turn. If they have Super Accuracy, you can use Curse x2 to make it so they have to flip twice to hit you, as if you had Super Speed. Also, with Curse x2 and so on, you can curse multiple opponents in a battle. One opponent can be made weaker, another less accurate and so on. Curse's effects last through-out the entirety of the battle unless they cure themselves of said curse.